Family Situation The Rewrite
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Harry Potter hated his awful life with the Dursley's. One day he found out that he had other family, and could potentially go live with them. This though, isn't just any family member, oh no. Harry Potter's cousin, is none other than Sakura Haruno. SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter's New Teachers**

_"Speaking Japanese"_

"English"

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner'**_

Naruto world...

_"Are you absolutely sure about this request Sakura?"_ asked a, for once, sober Tsunade.

_"Yes." _Sakura replied calmly.

_"Fine, if you're sure. You leave in an hour. Go prepare, and be careful on this mission."_ Tsunade cautioned.

_"__Arigato gozaimasu__, goodbye for now, shishou."_ Sakura said before exiting the room in a puff of smoke.

Wizard world...

Harry had just gotten out of that dreadful trial and was back at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

He was walking passed the kitchen when he accidently over heard an argument. He couldn't hear the beginning of it but one angry yell was enough for him to nearly jump for joy.

"We should tell Harry he has other family and doesn't have to live with the Durley's!" Sirius yelled.

"I do? Who are they! When can I meet them?!" Harry asked excitedly. Just the thought of not having to live with his aunt and her family was enough o bring him to joyous tears.

"They are the Haruno's my dear boy. If I recall they live in Japan. Although your cousin will be coming to Hogwarts this year." Sirius said as he watched his godson hang on his every word.

"Tell me all about them!" Harry demanded.

"I'm not allowed to tell you much, but here is a picture of your cousin who is coming here." Sirius said handing Harry the picture.

The picture showed a lovely twenty year old girl. She had long pink hair that ended halfway down her back. She was wearing dark denim shorts with a red tang top. What caught his attention the most was her radiant smile that looked as though it could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Harry was practically jumping off the walls.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. That's about all I can tell you. I lost contact with her after her 13th birthday. But her mother sent me her pictures so you can go through them." Sirius said handing Harry the album.

"Her mom sent me that picture 3 months ago, I am getting worried. She hasn't answered any of my mail or sent me any herself." Sirius said.

Harry started looking through the album. He saw in every picture she was smiling that same radiant smile that first caught his attention. He couldn't help it, he had to smile too. He stopped on two pictures that looked extremely similar but Harry could tell they were different. His cousin was in the middle of the group as she smiled brightly. Behind her was a masked man whose hair defied gravity. To the left of the picture was a boy with dark hair scowling at the camera. Harry assumed he was scowling because he was having his hair ruffled by the masked man. _How strange to wear a mask,_ Harry thought. To the right of his cousin was a blond boy who was glaring at the dark haired youth.

The picture similar to it had both the masked man and the blond boy but the scowling dark haired boy wasn't there. He was replaced by a man who did look a great deal like him but you could tell it wasn't the same guy.

Next day...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood right outside of the train. Hermione and Ron boarded the train but Harry had seen something out of the corner of his eye and turned to his left to see Voldemort. Harry froze, he just kept watching as Voldemort slowly made his way towards him. The figure of a man with a black cloak suddenly appeared between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort stopped in his tracks and frowned. Just before he disappeared Voldemort seemed to have said something but Harry couldn't hear it.

"Get on the train and go to the last compartment, there is someone waiting for you there." The man said before disappearing.

Harry did as told and sure enough Ron, Hermione, and a cloaked figure were waiting for him. The cloaked figure seemed to be asleep but they had also thought Lupin had been asleep as well.

"Who's that?" Harry asked his friends indicating the cloaked person.

"Don't know. She was asleep when we got here." Ron said.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Harry asked.

"I told him." Hermione stated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their seats and waited to get to Hogwarts. Suddenly, the train stopped and the girl in the cloak stood up.

"Was she awake the whole time?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I was." replied the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure put a hand to her ear.

_"Report." _she said in a language none of the young wizards in the room understood.

_"There are a couple of guys standing in front of the train, the conductor is freaking out so I'm assuming they're enemies." _said the voice on the other end.

_"Take them out." _said the girl in the cloak.

_"With pleasure." _said the voice on the other end of the communicator.

"Okay, so how about some form of introduction." Hermione said. Everyone in the small, confined space nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Harry's cousin." Sakura said taking the cloak off to reveal herself without the cloak.

Harry grinned before getting up and hugging his older cousin. She hugged him back and turned toward the door as it opened.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight to see? So Potter, going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Tch, teme." Sakura said boredly.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" asked Draco.

"Teme, what are you? Stupid and deaf?" Sakura asked as she examined her nails.

"What does that mean?!" Draco asked.

"It means bastard, look it up." Sakura yawned.

"Why you-" Draco said as he pulled out his wand to cast a spell on Sakura.

Someone grabbed his arm just as he was about to cast the spell. Sakura smirked as Draco turned around coming face to chest with Sasuke Uchiha. Draco looked up at Sasuke's angry face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasuke said threateningly.

Draco gulped.

"Calm down Sasuke. It'll smell awful in here if he shits his pants because of you." Sakura said smiling.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he released Draco's hand and stepped aside.

Draco ran out of that room and back to his compartment tripping a minimum of three times. Sasuke and the others sat down; Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat side by side on one end while Sasuke and Sakura sat together on the other side.

Sasuke's arm was around Sakura's waist and for some odd reason it bothered Harry a bit.

"Is there anything you'd like to know?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you seem to know us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a ninja, the reason you always felt like you were being followed was because you were. I followed you and kept you guys out of danger." Sakura said. "Well, for the most part."

"So, why are you going to Hogwarts only this year?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort wasn't much of a threat before but now he is and I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you three." Sakura said.

"Are you two together?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, yes." Sakura said holding out her left hand for them to see her ring.

Sasuke smirked while Hermione started talking about the ring and wedding with Sakura. The train stopped when they arrived at Hogwarts only about fifteen minutes later.

Harry couldn't help the sinking feeling he was getting. If she got married he didn't think he would be able to see her or live with her.

**Thank you for reading the new and much improved version of Family Situation. It will be the same with my updated version of Head Captain, Sakura. I will leave the original up until I am done editing and then for a week after that's done before deleting it. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing (Editing) it.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

"So when is the wedding?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"In a couple of months, you're all welcome to come. Especially my lil cousin over there." Sakura looked over at Harry; she saw he seemed to be detached from the group. He also looked extremely disappointed about something. She was about to ask if he was ok, but she changed her mind. She figured it would be better to ask when they're alone.

Sasuke followed Ron and Hermione into a carriage pulled by some kind of weird horse thing. Sakura held Harry back as the carriage pulled away. Harry looked at his cousin in confusion but she just smiled and led him to an empty carriage for just the two of them.

"So, tell me, why did you look so sad earlier?" Sakura asked as she smiled reassuringly at him. The look of shock on his face disappeared not long after it showed itself.

"I, well, I..." He looked almost afraid to tell her. Would she think he was clingy? Would she stay away from him if he told her? What would she do?

"Go ahead Hun; I'm not going to judge you." She said it so gently, like a mother reassuring their child she wasn't going to be gone forever. But...It was almost as if she read his mind, was he really that obvious?

"I-If you marry that guy. What'll happen? Will I stay with the Dursley's?" There was pink on his cheeks. He was embarrassed to be asking but, he had to know.

Sakura was completely and utterly shocked. Would she have him live with the Durley's? "Hell no! No way in hell is **my** cousin staying with that selfish excuse for a family!" Sakura looked highly angry. Harry flinched in response.

Sakura's gaze softened. "Harry, you are **not** going to be living with the  
Dursley's anymore. I won't allow it. I have custody over you now. And I've already talked to Sasuke; he wants you to stay with us too. That is, if you want to come live with me and Sasuke." Sakura said.

Harry almost started to cry from sheer happiness. She wanted him to live with her. Her soon-to-be husband wanted him to come as well. Th-They wanted him. He wouldn't have to deal with the Dursley's anymore. Then he hugged her. She was a small short woman, only 5'3" he was taller by 3 inches, and he was younger, but he hugged her as though he were a child hugging their mother after she finally came home.

Sakura simply smiled and petted his head. She acted more like his mother than his cousin. He was happy. He wanted a mother, and she was offering that kind of love to him. He was near tears.

He eventually fell asleep with his head still resting on her lap. She gently shook him awake when they arrived to the school. "Harry. Harry, wake up. We're at the school." His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Sakura smiling down at him. He looked over at the entrance of the school. Ron, Hermione, and Sasuke were waiting for them. Both his friends were smiling. Sasuke wasn't but if you looked closely at his eyes you would see that he held kindness in them.

Time skip...After first years are sorted

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. We have some new professors joining us this year. (Speech is the same except the part about Sasuke and Sakura) And the final announcement is that there will be a new kind of class this year. It will be a self-defense class for those of you who will be in serious trouble in the event your wand is taken away and you can't use it. This class will be taught by Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. They are two of our new teachers; treat them both with the utmost respect." Dumbledore finished and food appeared before everyone.

With Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"You seem happy, Harry." Hermione commented. Harry had been extra chipper since they got to the school.

"I am happy; I'm going to be staying with Sakura and Sasuke! I won't have to live with the Dursley's!" Ron high-fived Harry.

With Sasuke and Sakura

_"Harry seems happy. I assume you told him we wanted him to live with us." _Sasuke asked in Japanese. (Italics = Japanese)

_"Yes, I told him. He hugged me then fell asleep."_ Sakura replied.

_"Did you tell him about our little one yet?"_ Sasuke asked putting his hand over her slightly bulging stomach.

Sakura shook her head 'no'. She smiled and put her hand over Sasuke's. They may not be married yet. But they were expecting a little Uchiha in about seven months.

_"Dumbledore knows?" _Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. _"He said to have you take it easy. Don't push yourself. Don't do anything too physical."_ Sasuke smiled a small, barely noticeable smile.

_"Have you thought of any names yet?"_ Sakura was curious as to what kind of name he would think up.

_"I was thinking Amaya for a girl and maybe Haruki for a boy. What do you think?" _he asked.

_"Amaya, night rain, I love it." _Sakura smiled, the girl's name was beautiful. Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink that only Sakura could see.

_"Haruki, shining brightly. What do you think of that one?"_ Sasuke asked.

_"It's a wonderful name. Seems we have names picked out. I can't wait to find out what it's going to be."_ Sakura was clearly excited.

Sasuke chuckled at her childlike expression. She was so cute; it was just one of the many reasons why he loved her. "Just don't forget to tell Harry." Sasuke said still chuckling about her behavior.

Time skip...next day

"Harry!" Sakura called from behind the trio at breakfast. She was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt and a long white skirt that reached the floor.

"Sakura! How are you?" Harry asked as he scooted over to let her sit with them. Sakura greeted Ron and Hermione before grinning at Harry.

"I have news for you." Sakura said mysteriously, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What kind of news?" Harry asked a little warily.

Sakura whispered something in Harry's ear and his eyes widened. A smile spread across his face. "Seriously? You're going to have a baby?" Harry questioned.

Hermione smiled and congratulated Sakura while Ron had started choking on his drink.

Sakura thanked Hermione and patted Ron on the back. "I got news from Lupin, all your stuff was taken from the Dursley's and is at mine and Sasuke's house. I have a bunch of rooms there. So you can pick yours. But the room that connects to mine and Sasuke's is reserved for the baby. OH! And when you're settled Ron, Hermione and their families can come by and visit. I know I'm probably really ahead of myself but I'm really excited." Sakura had a hand over her stomach and she was smiling brightly at the trio.

The trio was just as excited as her. She was just such a fun person to be around. And they were going to be very happy with her as Harry's guardian in the future. I think her and Harry were the most happy though.

**Another chapter complete, I do hope you all enjoyed it. May your reading be as enjoyable as my writing.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip, one month later...

Harry was probably the only one currently passing Sasuke and Sakura's class, which irked Hermione to no end. And so, you could hear how mean and tough the two are even though all the students loved them. Yes, all. Even Draco Malfoy, Sakura's more a mother to Draco then even his own mother was. And so he'd started to resent his father and mother. So he became friends with the golden trio. When asked about the sudden change of heart he explained that he had never truly hated them but his father expected him to behave a certain way with certain people and so he did.

"So Harry, how is professor Haruno?" Draco asked as he sat next to Ron and across from Hermione and Harry.

"She's good; she's starting to get moody though. You can also tell she's pregnant now that she is starting to show." Harry said.

"Cool." Draco said distractedly.

"Err, something wrong Draco?" Harry asked.

"I'll be right back." Ron said, quickly leaving the room.

"I like Ginny." Draco said after he was sure Ron had left.

Harry and Hermione had both adopted faces that basically screamed, "I knew it!"

"I knew it!" Sakura whisper/yelled from behind Draco.

"Ha-ha, hi Sakura." Harry said nervously, hoping she hadn't heard what he'd said earlier about her being moody.

"OH! And I am not moody!" Sakura was pouting like a little kid, it was amazing that this woman was actually twenty years old.

"SO, what are you going to name the kid if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject, luckily it worked.

"OH! Amaya if it's a girl. Haruki if it's a boy." Sakura said smiling brightly.

"What do they mean?" Hermione asked.

"Amaya means night rain, and Haruki means shining brightly." Sasuke said coming up behind Sakura.

"Oh, that's so cute." Hermione squealed.

Sakura giggled then all of a sudden she felt extremely tired, she excused herself as a worried Sasuke followed her.

"I'm worried Hermione, she's been getting really tired lately." Harry said quietly.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hermione tried to soothe Harry's over active nerves.

"I hope you're right." He muttered as he continued to eat.

**Wow, I had no idea this chapter was so extremely short. I'm actually appalled at how short this is. When I saw this I asked myself, where's the rest of the chapter? I have no idea what I was thinking when I was younger but I'm extremely glad I'm not thinking it now.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Umbrige vs Pregnant Sakura

It was the week where Professor Umbridge reviews all the classes. She's already made Trelawney cry, and made Snape blow up a potion. Next is Sasuke and Sakura's defense class.

"I wonder who would win in a fight, Umbridge vs. Sakura." Ron said randomly.

"Sakura, definitely." Luna Lovegood said coming up behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"But she's pregnant." Ron said, "Wouldn't that slow her down?"

"You know Ron; you've got a point there. But Sakura does have a temper; remember when Umbridge sneered about the picture on Sakura's desk, after Umbridge left Sakura put a hole through the wall. It **still** isn't fixed." Harry replied.

"Sakura would win, after all, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" Hermione joined the conversation.

The teens arrived in Sakura's and Sasuke's class to see Sakura sitting on a stool in front of the blackboard while Sasuke was writing on the board. Most of the class was already seated, it seemed they were late.

"You're late, sit down." Umbridge's voice appeared as if out of nowhere. She was standing in the back of the room with her clipboard up and a quill poised over the paper.

"I will govern my class, thank you Miss Umbridge." Sakura said from her seat in the front of the room.

"I was simply stating a fact dear Professor Haruno, I did not mean any disrespect." Umbridge's smile screamed distaste for the woman seated at the front of the room.

"I'm sure." Sakura smiled back at her, unlike Umbridge Sakura was smiling a real smile.

The teens sat down and Hermione whispered to them, "Even when she's pregnant she's so sweet even toward a bitch like Umbridge."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, shocked. "What?" Hermione asked seeing their stares.

"You just called someone a bitch?" Ron said still in a state of shock.

"Well she is one." Hermione said calmly.

"Today's lesson is going to be a ninja day. In the beginning of the term I told you that Professor Uchiha and I were ninja correct?" Sakura smiled as there were agreements from the entire room.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't know what you're talking about." Umbridge interrupted Sakura from the back of the room.

"On the first day of class I told the class that Sasuke and I were Japanese ninja from Konoha which is short for Konohagakure which translates to Village hidden in the leaves. Konoha is a ninja village and has many ranks of ninja, genin, chuunin, jonin, special jonin, ANBU, and a few more that may or may not be important later on. Each of these ninja use an energy called 'chakra'. Who would like to tell Miss Umbridge what chakra is?" In the middle of her explanation Sakura had gotten up and started to walk around the room watching with a smile as all of the students were focused and attentive as she spoke.

Hermione raised her hand. "Go ahead Miss Granger." Sakura stopped next to Hermione's desk.

"Chakra; The resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Then to use it, Hand Seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack, and requires different Hand Seals for different attacks." Hermione smiled up at Sakura.

"Very good, are there any more questions about chakra or today's lesson?" Sakura smiled at the class.

Neville Longbottom raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Longbottom?" Sakura directed her smile at him.

"Can you show us a demonstration?" Neville smiled but pink brushed across his cheeks as he realized everyone was watching him.

"Hm, why not? Sasuke, what should we show them?" Sakura asked the last remaining Uchiha, besides his brother of course.

"Something simple." Sasuke hadn't turned away from whatever he was writing on the board.

"Something simple, huh? _Sasuke, walk on the ceiling._" The class looked at Sakura confused, not understanding the language she spoke.

Sasuke put the chalk down, turned to face the class, and then started walking toward the wall. The whispering started then, "Is he going to walk through the wall?" "What's he going to do?"

Sasuke kept walking and placed his foot on the wall then he started to walk up it until he reached the ceiling, then he proceeded to walk across the ceiling. When he reached the middle of the classroom he stopped, he released the chakra in his feet and flipped, landing in a crouch between two rows of students.

The class erupted into compliments and questions. "Settle down, settle down." Sakura smiled at all the excited faces. Sasuke went back to the chalkboard and continued writing whatever it is he was writing.

"Now does anyone have any more questions?" Sakura asked.

"Will you honestly be teaching such-such unnecessary unorthodox _techniques_ we'll call it to these students?" Umbridge looked disgusted in the back of the room.

"Yes Miss Umbridge I will be, some of my unorthodox techniques have saved my life and the lives of my teammates in the face of danger." Sakura replied; her smile was a little strained.

"But when would these children ever be in such danger." Umbridge asked her face the picture of innocence.

"If a dark wizard or anyone attacks them and they don't have their wands these techniques, as you call them will help them survive." Sakura replied.

"But who on earth would attack children?" Umbridge asked.

"Voldemort would." Harry said in response.

Umbridge cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone in the room, "Some of you may be under the impression that The Dark Lord has returned. This, of course, is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him with my own eyes! And he killed Cedric!" The class watched the two like a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

"Cedric Diggory's death was an unfortunate accident." Umbridge spoke as though speaking to an errant child.

"50 points from Gryffindor and that's detention for you Mr. Potter." Umbridge's whole face was red with anger.

"On what grounds?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Lying to a Professor and an entire class." Umbridge looked so sure of herself. As though she expected Sakura to just say 'okay' and let this injustice happen.

"But he isn't lying; therefore you have no grounds with which to punish him." Sakura replied.

"And how would you know, you hussy! Knocked up before you are married, it's disgraceful!" Umbridge seems to have lost her temper.

"Miss Umbridge that was completely uncalled for." Sakura seemed to be the only mature adult here. Sasuke broke the chalk at the front of the room.

"This matter is closed, Potter I will see you at 7 o'clock." Umbridge left the room.

The class could see the tears building up in Sakura's eyes; she didn't speak or turn away from them though. "L-Let's continue." Sakura's voice was shaky. Sasuke walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, and Malfoy, go name the hand signs on the board." Sasuke said stiffly taking Sakura out into the hall with him.

The class erupted into worried sentences, "Is she alright?" "Umbridge is such a bitch, how could she call Professor Haruno a hussy?!"

The group finished their assignment and sat back in their seats. It was ten minutes before Sasuke and Sakura came back into the room. You could tell Sakura had been crying; her eyes were puffy and red. Sasuke inspected the board and smirked. "Correct, these are all correct."

Sakura looked at the clock, it was 6:55. "Class dismissed, hurry if you don't want to be late to your detention Harry." Sakura's voice was just a whisper.

Timeskip: Detention

(Boringly boring, I'm skipping the pen thing she gives him and he's writing right now.)

"I. Must. Not. Tell. Lies." Harry hissed in pain. He watched the words imprint themselves onto his hands. He looked at Umbridge and she just smiled sweetly back at him.

Timeskip: Dinner

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry had just told them what happened at his detention.

"Harry, you have to tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said looking at Harry's hand, still able to see the writing.

"I already told Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she's told him by now." Harry replied.

"Well, you still need to tell Sakura. She needs to know." Ron chimed in.

"But I don't want to worry her. She has enough to deal with at the moment." Harry said.

"She already knows and she's ticked, I saw her on her way to where Professor McGonagall and Umbridge were fighting on the stairs. She looks horribly angry." Ginny said sitting down next to Ron.

"What?" The golden trio and Ginny headed to where Ginny saw the two Professors fighting.

"You are just like that disgraceful hussy! Second guessing my judgment! Hogwarts is worse than I feared!" Umbridge said, seems she lost her temper again.

"Look **bitch**, I'm warning you. **Don't** call me a hussy and don't even **think** about using those out of date punishments. It is considered torture. And especially to be used on children!" Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs above Umbridge.

"You hold no authority here! You are just some slut that was hired out of pity!" Umbridge shouted.

Sakura's eyes darkened and she started walking down the steps to just above Umbridge's level. "Call me what you will, just because you are a representative from the ministry does not mean you have any power here. You can make notes and submit them to your boss. But in this castle you have even less authority than the dirt under my foot. Are we clear Miss Umbridge?" Sakura asked in a very calm voice.

"Crystal." Umbridge paused before speaking again. "I can't wait to have you fired." Umbridge hissed before passing Sakura and heading up the steps.

It was silent for a while then, "Well now we know who would win in a fight between the two of them." Ron said.

"Told you Sakura would win."

**May you enjoy what you've read as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Dedicated To: **

**Bloody. 5507 Who requested a fight and now I shall deliver!**

_"Speaking Japanese"_

"English"

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner'**_

The school had been highly agitated since the standoff between Umbridge, McGonagall, and Sakura. The students had been buzzing with excitement. Sakura's temper was well-known, and feared. Many were disappointed she hadn't knocked Umbridge out. The day after the fight there was a container of fudge brownies on Sakura's desk. The students suspected McGonagall had given them to her but Sakura neither confirmed nor denied it. She just smiled whenever anyone asked.

"Professor Haruno, won't you please tell us who gave you the brownies?" A polite first year asked.

She smiled softly, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

The first year deflated, "No I guess not."

Sasuke smirked in the front of the room, "_They're worse than all the old ladies in the village and Ino Yamanaka combined_." He said in his native tongue.

"_Now, Now, Sasu-chan, be nice to my adorable students."_ Sakura giggled.

He snorted, "_Adorable my ass."_

She giggled again but schooled her features once the class had settled and unsurprisingly Umbridge sat at the back of the room once again.

Sakura smiled, "Miss Umbridge, welcome but I'm afraid must ask, what are you doing here? We've already completed my class's observations."

A cruel smile twisted Umbridge's lips into an ugly expression. "Surprise inspections my dear, it wouldn't do if you knew when they were so that you could change your behavior accordingly."

"Of course not, let us proceed." Sakura walked around the class and went through the incredibly boring lecture about safety when sparring with a partner.

The entire class resolved themselves to paying their undivided attention to their favorite professor, none of them wanted to be the reason she was fired. By the time the bell rang they were all exhausted from keeping themselves awake, even Sasuke was barely keeping his eyes open at the front of the room. "Alright everyone, class dismissed, enjoy your dinner, and no homework tonight."

The class filed out leaving only the golden trio, Sakura, Sasuke, and Umbridge in the empty classroom. "So Umbridge, I'm sure you enjoyed my class but why are you still here?" Sasuke asked dryly as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "You'll speak to me with respect U-chi-wa or you won't speak at all."

"You'll say his name right and watch your tone or you won't be _able_ to speak at all, understand?" Sakura glared.

She scoffed, "What a good little whore, defending your meal ticket hm? And what are the bastards supposed to be, your key to trapping him?"

In the blink of an eye Dolores Umbridge had flown through six walls and crash landed in the great hall. Every eye, student and teacher alike, was now trained on the groaning pink form of the woman they all despised. Sakura stalked toward her, using each hole as a door. She picked up Umbridge by her throat and held her above the ground. "Now you listen good you two faced little **bitch**. I don't give a **fuck** what you have to say about me but you leave my children out of it. Or. You. Will. Never. Draw. Another. Breath. Do you understand?" Sakura asked as every now and again an almost demonic voice would escape her angel lips.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Umbridge squeaked.

"Say 'I understand'." Sakura commanded.

"I-I u-u-u-underst-stand!" She stuttered.

"**Good."** The great hall shivered as actual blue and green energy swirled around Sakura in her anger.

"_Sakura," _Sasuke said in Japanese. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked bored. "_You are scaring the children."_

It was almost like a switch had flipped. The energy retreated back into her and she was once again the smiling teacher they all knew and loved. She dropped Umbridge and allowed Sasuke to help her out of the rubble and destroyed furniture. "So, what's for dinner?"

**May you have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sakura smiled kindly as she watched her beloved students scribble away at their tests. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she knew without looking that it was the man she loved with all her heart. _"__I think I will miss being a teacher..."_ She whispered in her native tongue.

_"__You could always teach at the academy at home."_ Sasuke replied.

_"I don't know if I'll be able to leave them when the time comes, they are each so special in their own ways. How can I let them go?"_ She asked.

_"__It's simple, trust that you've taught them enough to keep them alive. For now, this is enough, they won't encounter Shinobi in their lives, only Wizards and Witches."_ He said.

_"__I pray you are right, I don't want to attend anymore funerals." _She whispered.

"Miss Haruno, is there something more interesting then your student's test? I think I should like to hear it." Umbridge waltzed into the room, baring her teeth in a way reminiscent of a threatened dog.

Sakura frowned, "My conversations aren't really any of your business now are they?"

Umbridge's grin grew, stretching her face in a way that only pronounced the cruel set of her mouth. "I beg to differ Miss Haruno, you see, I am now acting Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I'm here to inform you that you, my dear, are fired."

"Where is Dumbledore?" Sasuke asked. His voice was little more than a whisper, but enough venom leaked into it to make even the supposedly cold-blooded slytherins begin to shiver.

"Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of this school, now pack your belongings, I want you out of this castle by nightfall." Umbridge hissed.

Students began protesting left and right. Some even threw their tests to the floor. "Order!" Umbridge shouted. "I will have order!"

"Settle down little ones..." Sakura said softly. Immediately, all was quiet. They all respected her enough to follow her directions. "Now, students, this is no way to behave towards an authority figure."

Sasuke scoffed, _"That woman can hardly be called an authority figure."_

Umbridge's face turned an ugly shade of red and she gritted her teeth together. "What did you say Mr. Uchiwa?" Umbridge asked.

"My name is Uchiha. As for what I said, I was wishing you luck on your journey of self-destruction." Sasuke said blandly. His cold eyes bore into hers and she shivered involuntarily.

"Is that a threat?!" She screeched.

"No, but this sure as hell is." Sakura picked Umbridge up by the front of her pink blazer and slammed her into the nearest desk. "Now listen, just because you are kicking me out doesn't mean I won't know exactly what's going on, I am a Kunoichi, I know everything that you do behind closed doors. Whenever you even think of harming a student I want you to think of me, because when I'm through with you there won't be enough left of you to bury. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Umbridge squeaked.

"Say 'I Understand.'" Sakura commanded.

"I-I-I underst-stand!"

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't leave, I just found you." Harry sobbed into Sakura's stomach. The Golden Trio were informed by Sakura's class what exactly happened this morning and they immediately rushed to Sakura and Sasuke's rooms. Professor McGonnagall gave them each a pass, she knew they'd skip her class for Sakura anyway so she figured she'd just save herself the hassle of having to give out detentions. Ron and Hermione sat with Sasuke at the small dining table. Harry was kneeling in front of Sakura with his head burried into her stomach as she sat on the bed that was covered with suitcases and cloths.

_"__I still say we just kill her and get it over with."_ Sasuke suggested, smirking when the pinkette fought the laughter rising within her. "Harry, we aren't leaving, we're just making it look like we left." Sasuke explained.

"How will you accomplish that?" Hermione asked.

"We are ninja Hermione, the threat towards Umbridge was no threat, it was a promise. We do not make empty threats Hermione, we will be watching. If Vodyshmort couldn't detect us in all these years then this crazy cat lady isn't going to be any trouble." Sakura explained.

Harry laughed, "I-I don't -laugh- think -laugh- that's his -laugh- name."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Harry, "It is now..."

Suddenly a banging errupted from the door. "Alright now, you'll miss your boat, it's time for you to be off." Filch announced through the door.

Sakura smiled, a soft, sad, smile that spoke of the pain she was feeling. "Harry, I will always be here for you, if you ever need me, open this." Sakura handed him a sealed scroll with a red Haruno circle enscribed onto it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a summoning scroll," Sasuke expained. "When you open either Sakura or myself will appear out of it."

"We won't be far little ones. I love you all." Sakura kissed each of them on the head and recieved her hugs. "I'll miss you." She whispered be fore both she and Sasuke vanished into a whirl of Cherryblossom petals.

**May you have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. **

**Your reviews bring happy tears to my eyes. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	7. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura glared at the pink abomination through the woman's office window. The woman hadn't dared to harm a child -Sakura's _promise_ still fresh in her mind- but that hadn't stopped her from tormenting the children in other ways. Extending classes, shortening their allotted break times, anything she could do to hurt them without actually touching them is what she did.

"That bitch'll get what's coming to her Sakura, but I'm worried about you, you need to rest. This isn't healthy for you or our unborn child."

"Children." She whispered.

"What?" She turned to see his widened eyes and she smiled.

"I said children, there's two in there, I went in to see Poppy in the middle of the night when you were sleeping and she confirmed my suspicions. We're having twins Sasuke."

He wrapped her in his arms and he buried his face in her hair. "I love you Sakura, you make me happier and happier everyday."

"I love you too." She turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck and pulled him down to her for a kiss. "Maybe I should go home for a while... Christmas break is coming up and I want to get Harry's room ready."

"But he hasn't picked one yet..." Sasuke mumbled.

"...your point being?"

Sasuke sighed, pure affection shining through his normally cold eyes. "You're going to decorate all the rooms differently and see which one he picks, right?"

"...Maybe..."

Sasuke let out a short chuckle, "I don't know why I put up with you."

Sakura beamed up at him. "Because you love me." She said firmly, daring him to deny it.

"Of course," he laid a soft kiss on her -now normal- forehead. "Go home and decorate to your heart's content, I'll look after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'll even bring Harry home at Christmas."

Sakura paused, "Bring Draco too."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Why?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Because he told me he's afraid of what his father will do when he gets home."

Sasuke stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"He came to me, after class..."

Flashback

_Sakura paused in her grading. She knew Draco had been standing outside her classroom, raising his fist to knock and then dropping it back down to his side. "I don't bite Draco..." She called out to him. She was finishing up grading the last few tests on sparing safety, Sasuke had already ventured back to their room to shower and get ready for bed. She assured him she'd be fine for the hour it would take her to finish the tests._

_The door eased open and a blonde head peeked around the corner. "Professor Haruno, may I speak with you?" He asked hesitantly. No one had been more surprised then him when he decided to be nice to the Golden Trio. He decided he didn't want to be his father, and the first step to doing that was to be nice to his enemies -now friends-._

"_Of course Draco, come on in." She set aside the tests she'd previously been looking at and focused her attention on Draco._

_He dragged a chair in front of her desk and plopped down into it. To Sakura's medic-trained eye he looked fatigued. His clothes were rumpled, there were dark circles under his eyes and his normally impeccable hair was in a complete disarray. "I'm afraid Professor Haruno..." He whispered._

_She frowned. "I see you haven't been sleeping well, is it some sort of nightmare?" She asked._

"_No," He winced. "It's my father..."_

_Sakura leaned forward and tilted up Draco's down-turned face. "Draco, you can tell me anything. I will not judge you, nor will I ever look down on you. You can trust me."_

_He inhaled sharply and tears gathered in his eyes. "M-My father was strict... He used to h-hit me if I was nice to people he didn't like, he'd say 'How dare you be kind to Weasley, they are below us as Malfoy's, don't you ever forget that Draco!' Each word was emphasized with a slap or a punch. M-My mother would just watch, she never stood up for me, she never protected me. After a while, it was just easier to do as my father wished. I hated it, but I didn't want him to hurt me anymore. I know Weas- Ron is suspicious of my sudden change. But it isn't all that sudden, I never hated him, never wanted to look down on him, but I had to! When you came here Professor, and you stood up to Mrs. Umbridge and you told her that what she was doing was wrong, despite the fact she could have you fired. You weren't afraid, at all. I wanted to be brave, I wanted to be like you. So I stopped. I stopped being cruel to people... But now, my so-called friends sent a letter to my father, telling him how I changed. Here," He pulled a crumpled up parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's from my father."_

_**Draco,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you will be needing further **_**lessons**_** in how a Malfoy should behave. You will be receiving them upon your arrival home at Christmas.**_

_**Father**_

_Sakura ground her teeth together, that was a threat if she ever read one. "I'm scared Professor, he's going to hurt me again, I know it! And my own mother won't do a thing!" He let out a sob and buried his face in his hands._

_Sakura's eyes softened. He was a cocky little shit when she first met him, he had such a terrible attitude. It almost made her forget that he was still just a kid, and a scared kid at that. She stood from her chair and walked around the desk. She knelt next to his shakign form as he unsuccessfully tried to keep in the sobs of terror. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him toward her. He was shocked into silence for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder, still releasing his terror in the only way he could._

_When he quieted they stayed there for a few minutes, Draco was trying to compose himself before he raised his head away from her shoulder. When he finally sat back he looked into her eyes. They burned would emerald fire, "I will protect you." _

End Flashback

Sasuke was silent throughout her story. He could picture it, his father had been strict in a very similar way with both he and Itachi, though his mother never let her husband lay a hand on them. "I'll bring him too." He whispered at last. He hesitated, "Maybe we should adopt him too, if Draco testified we could get him out of that abusive environment."

Sakura looked up at him with a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "It's up to him," She whispered. She paused and grinned cheekily up at him, "What happened to the cold-hearted bastard I started going out with?" She asked teasingly.

He smirked down at her, enjoying his height advantage, "He found himself a Cherry Blossom to melt his heart."

She grinned, "That was so sappy."

"You started it."

She laughed, "Don't forget the boys when you come home for Christmas." She paused. "And Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"If that bitch tries anything with ANY of my students, set her on fire."

Sasuke smirked. "Will do."

**TwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwins TwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwins**

Sasuke appeared in the Gryffindor common room. Harry jumped and Sirius -in the fire place- laughed. "Sakura's going home." He backpedaled when he saw the boy's heartbroken face. "I didn't mean it like that! Christmas is coming up and she wanted to set up rooms for you and Draco. You will be staying with us, won't you?"

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I'm going," He paused. "Why is Draco coming? I thought he was going to spend Christmas with his parents."

Sasuke paused, "Not all parents are good Harry, Draco will stay with us for Christmas."

Harry nodded, "Okay. So, how is Sakura doing with the baby?"

Sasuke smirked, pride coloring his voice as he announced, "Babies."

Harry's eyes widened comically -just as Sasuke's had earlier-. "You said babies?"

"Yes, we are having twins."

"Congradulations!" Harry lept up and wrapped his arms around the older male. Sasuke tensed and Harry released him. He stuttered terribly and tears gathered in his eyes. 'Oh no, I screwed up!'  
"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke, I-I di-didn't mean t-to, I-I-" Sasuke silence him by pulling him in for another hug. Harry relaxed in his arms and a stray tear fell from his eye.

"Harry, don't take my quirks personally, I don't normally allow people to touch me, only a select few...Mostly Sakura... You are allowed to hug me, I was just surprised is all."

Harry nodded and pulled away, quickly wiping the escaped tear, hoping Sasuke wouldn't see. Sasuke ignored it for the boy's sake. "Harry, we have one week before we go to join Sakura at my home, I believe-" Sasuke shifted unconfortably. "We should use this time to bond... And also with Draco." Sasuke paused, a dark look appearing in his eyes, "If I have my way he'll never have to go back to those abusive assholes again." He hissed.

Harry froze, "A-Abusive?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Sakura was going to kill him. "I'm sorry Harry you weren't supposed to hear that, please don't mention anything to Draco -or Sakura, especially Sakura-."

Harry slowly nodded, "I understand."

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you."

"Not that that wasn't touching," Sirius remarked dryly from the fireplace. "But I believe it's time for Harry to go to bed."

Harry flushed, having forgot Sirius was still there. "Goodnight Sirius, Sasuke."

"Goodnight." Both men bid as they watched Harry ascend the stairs and go into his room. Sasuke turned to Sirius.

"Don't hurt him." Sirius warned.

Sasuke smirked, "I would never do that... Besides Sakura would kill me." Sirius gave his own smirk.

"Good."

**SurpriseSurpriseSurpriseSurpriseSurpriseSurpriseSu rpriseSurpriseSurpriseSurprise**

Sakura sat on the couch in the livingroom, drinking tea as she listened to the pacing male before her. "He should have never even been told abut you."

"You are afraid for him." Sakura stated.

"Of course I am! You are a ninja! A killer! Whose to say one of your enemies won't slip in here one night and kill all of you in your sleep?"

Sakura smiled patiently. "It is an occupational hazard...Much like being a spy..."

"Well, yes, but I don't have anyone close enough to me for them to kill to get to me!" He exclaimed.

"That's not true... There's me, and there's Harry." Sakura replied.

He snarled, "Point to you, but you are trained to deal with the danger, he is not!"

Sakura stood and placed a gentle hand on the pacing male's arm, causing him to stop his furious pacing, "The war here is over, everyone is tired of fighting, even my enemies... Besides, do you think my dear brother-in-law and husband would ever let any harm come to me and Harry?"

"Brother-in-law?"

Sakura giggled, "Sasuke and I are getting married very soon, Itachi-nii-chan is very much into the role of overprotective older brother. He's actually watching us right now."

The man glanced around the room, unsure if she was joking or not. "I concede to you, do not let any harm come to Lily's son...Or to you my dearest Godchild."

"Go back to Hogwarts, we'll be fine."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Uncle Severus."

**Sooooo, who remembers the man sirius was arguing with in the first chapter? I know one person who does!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


End file.
